


a blank page

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post CA:TWS, sam the sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam meets bucky to talk about his life after the events of 'captain america: the winter soldier'</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blank page

**Author's Note:**

> **abjure** |abˈjo͝or|  
>  verb [ with obj. ]  
> solemnly renounce (a belief, cause, or claim)

Sam comes back holding two hot coffees, both black. Bucky hasn’t expressed his discontent about black coffee yet so Sam thinks it is safe to assume that Bucky likes it. He’s sitting on the opposite end of the round table, and his hair is pulled back around the nape of his neck with a few short strands framing his face.

 

Sam slides the cup and Bucky catches it with his left hand, the metal shining in the sunlight. He cradles the cup in his arm, staring down at the white lid.

 

“How’s it going?” Sam asks. He doesn’t expect a response. Sam has learned that Bucky is a man of few words. Bucky’s eyes shift from his coffee to Sam’s hands. They move rapidly between his hands, like he’s scanning for something.

 

“You okay, James?” Sam asks again. Bucky’s eyes snap up to meet Sam’s when he hears him say James. He’s thankful that Sam hasn’t called him Bucky. The only person to call him by that name is Steve but Bucky doesn’t mind it. In fact, it eases him. It feels like he’s got someone, a home perhaps when Steve says his name.

 

“Uh…” Bucky begins and Sam’s eyes widen. He wants to say no, nothing is okay and he has no idea who the fuck James is. He wants to scream and shout and punch and break because that’s all he’s done and he definitely wants to do something other than sit around and talk. More than anything, he wants a routine. He wants to feel normal.

 

Bucky finally shakes his head and sighs deeply as he frowns. Sam’s hand snakes his way to Bucky and there’s a warm human touch, one of comfort and kindness, over his right hand and he can feel the sympathy.

 

“It’s okay to feel lost. No one expects you to be completely okay after all that shit, man,” his voice is sweet and blankets over Bucky, enveloping him.

 

“How do I move on?” Bucky’s voice is firm and Sam is surprised by it. He half expects him to sound like the broken look on his face but he figures he should have known better. Bucky Barnes is a tough soldier.

 

“I, for one, went to therapy. But I’m assuming you’ve got a lot to work out so we should probably start small. Baby steps,” Sam sounds like he’s got experience. Bucky nods in agreement and takes a sip of his coffee. It’s dark and bitter but it’s also provides a warm rush through his body.

 

The first step, Bucky decides, is to abjure any sentiment of anger and ultimately Hydra from his life, which is easier said than done.

 

“You’re right,” Bucky nods slowly Sam is smiling so widely Bucky thinks it’s fake until he looks in his eyes. Sam Wilson is the type of guy to smile with his eyes as well.

 

“Of course I am, man,” Sam laughs as he leans back against his chair and Bucky notices his posture slack as well. He’s less tense now, Sam isn’t a threat and it’s a real shame that it took Bucky until now to realize that (even though Sam has been bringing him coffee for the past few weeks now).

 

“You like the coffee?” Sam points to his cup when Bucky’s bringing it to his lips for another sip. Bucky nods and he feels his lips curl up instinctively. He’s glad the cup is in front of him to hide his face.

 

“Knew it! Sam the Man strikes again!” he raises a fist in the air and he looks like he’s celebrating.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, visit me @greenarrovv on tumblr for stucky and cap 2 trash :^)


End file.
